Fecal incontinence, or an inability to control defecation function, is a problem that may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor may cooperate to collect, store and release fecal matter. A variety of disorders may compromise the ability of a person to control rectal voiding, and contribute to fecal incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
In some cases, fecal incontinence can be attributed to inadequate sensation in the rectum that prevents a person from controlling voiding events. This inadequate sensation may be attributable to a dysfunction of the nervous system. In other cases, a person may have a weakened sphincter muscle or other muscular disorder that prevents adequate control of bowel voiding. These and other conditions may result in fecal incontinence. Other pelvic floor disorders (e.g., urinary incontinence) may include similar deficiencies that result in abnormal function.